Lighting devices such as torches and inspection lamps are well known. Typically, known inspection lamps comprise hooks or magnets to allow the lamps to be hung or positioned for ease of use in hands-free applications. However, such lamps are limited in illumination angle and may need to be repositioned in different locations to illuminate an area of interest. This can be time consuming and ineffective if there are limited suitable places for the lamp to be hung or positioned.